1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices capable of realizing light of various colors via a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. LEDs have a long lifetime, can be miniaturized, have light-weight, and can be driven at a low voltage due to their high directionality with respect to light. Also, since LEDs are highly resistant to shocks and vibrations, do not require a preheating time and complicated driving scheme, and can be packaged into various forms, they may be used in various applications.
Recently, various attempts have been undertaken to replace conventional lamps including incandescent electric lamps, fluorescent lamps, halogen lamps and the like with LED lamps.